


Something To Remember You By

by HKuma



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Breastplay, F/M, Fsub, GFE, Grinding, L-Bombs, Missionary, Mutual Masturbation, Throatpie, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HKuma/pseuds/HKuma
Summary: [F4M] Something To Remember You By [GFE][Fsub][Grinding] [Breastplay][Use Me][Pinning Me To The Bed][Begging][Face Fucking] [Throatpie] [Mutual Mast][Missionary] [Aftercare] [L-Bomb][I Miss You Already]Premise: You’re going away for two and a half weeks for work. In the middle of packing your things, he comes up to you from behind, wishing that you didn’t have to go away for so long. He rarely shows his needy side, but when he does, it turns you on knowing how much he desperately wants you. And he wants to show you how much he’ll miss you and so you let him give you something to remember him by.





	Something To Remember You By

Please let me know if you've filled the script by crediting me appropriately by tagging me in the post/comment.  
Thank you! And have fun! :) -Kuma

  
[F4M] Something To Remember You By [GFE][Fsub][Grinding] [Breastplay][Use Me][Pinning Me To The Bed][Begging][Face Fucking] [Throatpie] [Mutual Mast][Missionary] [Aftercare] [L-Bomb][I Miss You Already]

Premise: You’re going away for two and a half weeks for work. In the middle of packing your things, he comes up to you from behind, wishing that you didn’t have to go away for so long. He rarely shows his needy side, but when he does, it turns you on knowing how much he desperately wants you. And he wants to show you how much he’ll miss you and so you let him give you something to remember him by.

(SFX) - All Optional -  
*Tones and emotions*  
[action and descriptions]  
**text** for emphasis

~Feel free to adlib/improvise words and tones/repeat the lines to suit your performance~

  
\--- BEGIN SCRIPT ---

(SFX rummaging in drawer or closet)

[Calling from the bedroom] Babe? 

[Pause]

Baby? Are you in the bathroom?

Can you get my flat iron? Yeah, the hair straightener.

Thanks, hun.

[Pause]

[Talks to self] Alright. I think that’s everything.

Blazer, jacket, three pairs of pants, two skirts, blouses, pajamas, travel kit, shoes, make-up, and-

*Surprised* Oh!...There’s my straightener.

[Kisses in between] Thank you, sweetie...Yup. All good to go.  
I just need to pack these and I’ll be all set for tomorrow.

Until I remember something at the last minute. Which is highly likely, you know me. [Giggle]

Thanks. [Kiss]

(SFX: putting clothes in suitcase)

Aw, I’m gonna miss you too, darling. Don’t worry, it’s only for two and a half weeks. Not like last time when I was away for a month.

Well, you know what they say about distance..or was it absence? Something about the heart growing fonder? [Giggle]

[He gets behind you and starts kissing your neck]

Aww, I’m gonna miss you, too. I know...two weeks feels long...but it’s for work. I have to go—

  
[Giggling and Moaning in between] What are you doing?...Stop it...I have to finish packing... And I have to...Mfff-uuuck you’re sucking that spot on my neck...

*Tries to hold composure* Honey, unless you’re gonna help me pack...We can't do this right now...

[Soft laugh, still moaning in between]

Oh, this is you helping, is it?

I don’t see your hands folding my clothes... or p-putting them in the suitcase.

[Slightly breathless] Mmmm...but I do feel them...grabbing my hips…

And now you’re grinding on my ass…

[You’re getting worked up]

Of course I’m pushing into you...you know I can’t help it…

Babe...Please just let me finish packing and we’ll do whatever you want...I promise.

You know, sometimes you pick the most inconvenient time to be all needy and…[whimpers] horny...

[Giggle] Okay, touche. That’s partly my fault for not stopping you...

[Moaning] And you know how much it turns me on when you come up to me like this...

[Whimpers] Oh, god...I can feel your cock getting hard, grinding against me…

Oh, you’re **definitely** gonna miss me...I can tell…

[Breast play starts. Say the lines below when it feels natural while improvising reactions to the act]

-Ooohhh… And I’m **definitely** gonna miss these hands on my tits.

-Oh, fuck… fuck… How are you doing this to me?

-How are you so fucking good at that…

-Yes...baby...squeeze them...just like that…

-[Whimper] My nipples...please...play with my nipples, too.

-… I’m so sensitive…

-Mmmm...yes, that’s it baby...roll them between your fingers…

-[Gasp] Fuck-yes! You’re already making me so wet.

[Reaction to breast play continues until you’re ready to say next line]

Come here. I want your mouth on mine.

[You turn around and kiss him hungrily]

[In between kisses, giggling]  
What did you expect? Fondling my breasts...and grinding on my ass… You cheeky bastard...You’re such a walking turn on, you know that?

[Kisses getting sloppier]

*Breathless, seductive* Come on then. On the bed. Right fucking now...

[Whisper] And show me just how much you’ll miss me.

[You squeal in delighted surprise as he lifts you and throws both of you on the bed]

(SFX: Body falling on the bed)

(SFX: Sheets rustling)

[Hard breathing, giggling] Babe!

[Pause]

*Sultry* Now that you have me on the bed. What do you plan on doing with me?

*Playful, curious* Hmm...something to tie you down while I’m away?

[Pause to think]

Okay...Since I’m feeling a little generous...I’m gonna have you on the reins this time.

[Seductive whisper] Do you want it slow and sweet? Or fast and crazy? Or maybe all of it?

Either way, I’m gonna let you fuck me however you want, darling.

Mm-hmm...Think of it as my little going away treat.

[Passionate kissing]

I think it’s time to lose our clothes don’t you think? [Giggle]

(SFX: Undressing)

(SFX: Sheets rustling)

Mmm...Fuck. You, towering on me like this. God, baby, you turn me on so much when you’re on top.  
I just want you to have your way with me.

[Giggle] Your cock just twitched when I said that. You like the idea of having your way with me?

*Admiring* Mmm...your beautiful cock. Dripping with precum.. and so hard for me already. 

*A little desperate* I want you in my mouth, baby. Please?

Pin my hands above me while I’m down here between your legs.

I want you to fuck my face. Please, fuck my face.

Give me a taste of what I’ll miss.

(SFX: Sheets rustling)

*Reassuring* No, no. You’re good. Aww, my sweet man. Don’t worry, you’re not crushing me. This is perfect for my little mouth.

[Face fucking starts here. Slow at first and gradually becomes more intense. Go for as long as you see fit. Say the lines below when it feels natural]

-Yeah.. That’s good. Fuck you taste so good.

-You’re hot and throbbing against my tongue.

-Will you miss my mouth? My tongue? My throat?

-Yeah, deeper…faster… I can take it.

[He’s fucking your face a little harder now, improv your reactions]

[a little muffled while his cock is in your mouth]

I can feel you… you’re close.  
Cum for me. Cum inside my mouth...

[He’s on the edge and face fucking you harder. Improv reaction]

[He cums inside your mouth]

[The come down. Swallowing his cum]

(SFX: Sheets rustling]

[Catching your breath, coughing a little bit]  
I’m okay, I’m okay.

[Gentle kissing]

[Giggle] I’m okay. Holy shit, that was so hot. 

Well, your cum.. and of course, when you were fucking my face.

[Pause while you recover a little more]

[He starts to slowly caress your pussy]  
*Mild surprise* Oh. [Giggle]

I guess we’re not done?

Mmmm… Oh, yes...please. By all means. Keep stroking me down there.

[Moaning]

Of course my pussy’s dripping. Don’t play coy with me. You know full well the effect you have on me, mister. [Giggle]

[Moaning continues with kissing in between]

That’s it… Just like that… keep circling your thumb around my clit… Keep going, baby.

[Whimpering and moaning. Keep going until you're ready to say the next line]

Mmmffuucckk- yes! Your finger inside me. I’m gonna miss that, too. [Giggle]

Let me touch you too. I want to feel you on my hand. God, I'm gonna miss this cock.

I can feel you getting harder with every stroke.

[Moaning continues continues]

Do you want to cum again? Yeah?

But I want you cum inside me, okay?

Fuck- yeah, I'm getting close. Don't stop.

Yes. Match my strokes when you finger me. That's it...Mmmm.

[Improv reactions to the mutual mast until you’re ready to say the next line]

[Breathless, giggling]

Yes. I'm so ready for you. My pussy's aching to have you. I want you inside me. I need you inside me.

[He enters you slowly. Improv reaction as he gets every inch of him in. Say the following lines when it feels natural]

-That's it, baby. I want you all the way inside.

-God, that feels so good... You feel so good inside me.

-Fuck. You fill me up so good, baby.

-Let me wrap my legs around you so you can get..[Gasp] deeper...

-Yes! Harder... That's it! Faster-faster.

[He's thrusting hard]

-Fuck! I love you!

-I'm so close, baby. Please cum with me.

[You both get close. He's thrusting harder now]

*Growling* Suck on my tits. Suck on them when we cum. Yes! Yes! That's it! FUCK!

[On the edge]

I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum! Please come with me! Come with me, baby, please! PLEASE!

FUCK! I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING-BABE!

[Hooray! You both cum together! Improv orgasm sounds]

[The come down. Le sigh...]

(SFX: Sheets rustling)

[Whispers happily] Mmmm... baby...

[Soft kissing]

[Sighs, dumbstruck] What was that? Holy shit. We just fucked like we were pent up and haven't seen each other for two weeks.

Oh? A foreshadowing? Uh-huh...[Giggling]

[Making out]

Fuck. Now you're gonna make me miss you even more because of this. [Giggle]

No. Video call won’t be the same as the real thing. 

[Cute whimpering] This is gonna be a long 2 weeks and a half for the both us. [Kissing]

[Pause]

[Softly] I miss you already. [Kiss]

I'm gonna miss waking up with you in the morning. [Kiss]

[Chuckles] And getting greeted by these delicious lips. [Sigh]

[Pause]

*Worried, apologetic* I'm sorry I keep leaving you for long business trips every other month.

No. I know, I know. I don't have to apologize for doing my job. But I can’t help to still feel a little bit guilty.

Like I'm leaving you hanging every time, y'know? And sometimes.. Somtimes I worry when you've finally had enough of that.

[Pause]

[He kisses you deeply and affectionately]

[Soft laugh] You really know how to make a girl feel at ease, don't you?

Okay.

Yes. I'll stop thinking that way. I promise.[Relieved sigh]

Thank you. [Kissing]

[Whisper] I love you, too. I love you so much.

And I'm so happy that it's you. I really got lucky there. [Kissing]

(Pause)

(SFX: Sheets rustling)

[Whisper] No. Stay... Let's stay here for a bit longer.

[Soft laugh] Babe, the suitcase can wait for a few more minutes.

Right now, I just want to lay here...your arms wrapped around me... like you'll never let me go.

And maybe I can take some of your warmth with me on the trip. [Soft kissing]

So for right now...

[Whisper] Just hold me.

(SFX: rustling sheets)

[Contented sigh]

[Light breathing. Fade out.]

END


End file.
